Baby It's Cold Outside
by guysonfire
Summary: Gale seeks shelter from a blizzard with Peeta in his festively-decorated house. But both boys hide a secret attraction to each other that only surfaces under the mistletoe in the warmth of the fireplace. A Christmassy offering of Gale/Peeta lemony smut for you this holiday season. Please review the story if you enjoy it ;). Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Baby It's Cold Outside**

_***A Christmas story full of smut written in the hope of brightening your festive season. This is my first fic featuring Peeta and Gale, so it was a new writing experience for me. The following chapters will arrive very shortly (within the next day). Please review if you enjoy it! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all!***_

The hunting on Sundays is what kept Gale sane. He could relax in the woods. There were no powerful stenches of coal, no wailing infants and no family members constantly pestering him. All of his problems disappeared - only temporarily, of course, because as soon as he returned to the Seam, his problems will also return.

It's tough being him at the moment.

Ever since he turned 19 and had to work in the mines, the Hawthorne family has fallen into the downward spiral of poverty. There's barely any time for him to hunt and sell the meat on anymore. But it is a task he must do to feed them.

Even though Gale is surrounded by people for the majority of his daily life, he still feels strangely alone. He lost a friend when Katniss went to the Games. He hasn't got that friend back since she returned either. He missed her companionship. She has tried to give him money, but he won't take it. It's dirty money. She earned it from killing people. He didn't want their blood on his hands. Gale can cope with rabbit blood, but not humans'. Not yet, at-least.

The two dead rabbits trapped in his game bag bounced upon his shoulder as he trudged back home through the deep snow. The foliage of the forest had stopped him from realising how heavy the snow fell. The forceful, chilling wind bellowed against his handsome face, instantaneously draining the blood from it. He exerted maximum effort in striving on, through the blizzard, even though his vision was impaired significantly. Winter was the worst season in District 12.

Soon Gale realized that he must have walked in the wrong direction as he was suddenly greeted by the towering, impressive mansions of the Victors Village instead of the ruins of the Seam. The storm was getting worse. He needed to find shelter soon.

He paused momentarily on arriving in the square. The fierce wind chilled him to the bones causing him to shiver uncontrollably. The snow battered his chiselled face. He didn't want to have to ask Katniss to stay in her house; one of his flaws is that he is just too proud.

Whereas Peeta has always been welcoming to Gale – just not in a patronizing way like her. His house was the one adjacent. Gale strode over to his door reasoning with himself that he could try to sell him some rabbit at the same time. But that wasn't the only motivation he had. Gale wanted company. He didn't realise what sort of company he was going to receive.

Peeta was in the middle of building up the wood on the fire when he heard a loud thumping on the door. He pondered as to who would visit him in this atrocious weather. Peeta didn't have many friends since he returned from the Games, everyone had avoided him. And he doubted very much that either Haymitch or Katniss had trekked over in the blizzard just to see him.

The younger boy crossed the room to the front door, hesitating slightly before opening it. But, nevertheless, he did open it.

A man was standing there, covered in the white stuff, shivering ridiculously. It was only when Peeta looked closer, that he recognised him as Gale.

'Hi…' the older boy began before Peeta swiftly interrupted him.

'Gale! What are you doing out? Come in, come in immediately. You must be freezing! Quickly!'

Gale shuffled awkwardly into the astonishing warmth of Peeta's house. The heat swept over him like a tsunami. He stood awestruck as he sighted all of the lavish decorations around Peeta's hallway.

There was some sort of a tree, but with needles, unlike Gale had seen in the forest. It was decorated with colourful balls and other equally-vibrant decorations. Suspended from the walls, stretching across the spacious room, were chains of paper hoops interlinked. Gale saw other things too. A type of silver, sparkly, threaded rope (that he came later to know as tinsel); an array of candles emitting delectable aromas; garlands of holly and other leafs; figurines of some sort of deer circled around the fireplace all dwarfed by another figurine of a large portly man dressed in only red and white. He had a long white beard, round spectacles and was wearing a hat that mirrored the one Peeta was wearing. It had a white fluffy band and was connected to a white pom-pom by a stretch of red, silky material.

The whole scene was a stimulation for all of Gale's senses. He stood motionless as he took it all in. No logical explanation reached his mind about the mix of extravagant, festive decorations. He was completely dumbstruck.

'Snap out of it, Gale!' pierced Peeta's voice. 'You need to get out of all of those wet clothes and have a shower to warm yourself up. I can't have you catching hypothermia!'

'What is all this Peeta?' enquired Gale with a beaming smile on his face gesturing towards the decorations.

'I'll explain after you've showered. The bathroom's just down the hall and on the right.'

Gale waddled down the carpeted hallway, admiring each ornament or furnishing as he went. Peeta watched Gale's shapely backside sway, still visible through his thin winter clothing. Peeta watched as Gale reached the bathroom and began to strip. Peeta watched as he removed his jacket and shirt, revealing his amazingly muscular chest and torso. Something stirred in Peeta's trousers.

Gale, unfortunately for Peeta, decided to shut the door. But the blond boy still had a smile plastered onto his face.


	2. Chapter 2

_***This chapter contains mature content that is only suitable for over 18s. I apologise for the inclusion of cheese in this next bit – but what would a Christmas story be without cheese? **____** Please continue to review as the reviews are what keep me writing.***_

**Chapter 2**

Gale lathered himself with soap as he stood under the warm water of Peeta's shower, letting the warmth soak into his skin. It was the first time he had used a shower, but he wasn't going to tell Peeta that.

He rubbed the soap repeatedly across his washboard abs and his muscled pecs, grinding it in hard to eliminate all of the dirt and grime that had collected over the years. He lathered the soap across his powerful shoulders and down his flawless back to his bubble butt. This is where he allocated a lot of attention.

He spread his cheeks with his hands before sliding one of his soaped fingers gently into the hole. Gale moaned softly as he pleasured himself. He had wanted to do this for years but he had never had the opportunity living in a house full of children. Gale didn't think of himself as gay, merely curious. He slid the finger in and out slowly, feeling the tight clenching of the muscles upon it. Another soft groan escaped his lips.

'Are you alright in there?' Gale heard Peeta shout from outside the bathroom. Gale didn't know that the younger boy had his ear to the door, listening to his masturbation intently. Peeta smiled to himself again, hoping that the night ahead will be full of other such pleasures.

Peeta's interruption had ceased Gale's exploration so he quickly washed the other areas of his body; his toned arms, built legs and the long cock that hung between them.

Ideally, Gale would have jerked himself off under the force of the cleansing water but he chose not to after hearing Peeta's voice. But his fingering had made his meat harden slightly in excitement. Gale was horny.

He stepped out of the shower and searched for something to dry himself off with. He sighted a small towel hanging next to the sink.

After drying, Gale wrapped the towel around his waist, to cover his modesty, before exiting the room.

Peeta could only watch as Gale marched purposefully from the bathroom to the fireside, dressed only in a small towel that covered him only to his knees. Words escaped him. The sight of Gale's superb behind left him speechless. Through the towel, it was visibly muscular, firm, and, to Peeta, undeniably inviting.

Peeta collected the sodden clothes from the bathroom floor and hung them out next to the fire for them to dry. Gale was standing in the centre of the room, pivoting, admiring the entirety of the decorations. A look of awe apparent on his beautiful face. A beautiful face to match his beautiful body.

'They're Christmas decorations.' Peeta said as he admired the childlike happiness on Gale's face.

Gale turned around to face the blond, exposing the perfection of his chest. Peeta thought how it could not have been improved at all in anyway. Every muscle was perfectly placed, sized and proportioned to create an immaculate, impeccable, flawless chest that could have been a work of art. Peeta tried to stop himself from drooling at the sight.

'Chrissmass?' Gale questioned with an inquisitive look.

'Christmas.' Peeta corrected, but not in a patronising way. 'Why don't you take a seat by the fire and I'll explain all about it to you while your clothes dry out.'

Gale followed Peeta's advice and sat himself down in the middle of the sofa nearest to the fire. As he sat, the towel he wore rode up so that Peeta caught a glance of his huge, muscled legs. An inch further and he would have been able to see Gale's shaft.

Peeta's glance did not go unnoticed by Gale. The larger boy had always suspected that Peeta had a crush upon him. And now, his suspicions were proven.

Peeta sat unnecessarily close to Gale on the same sofa. So near that he could smell the sweet smell of soap and cleanliness resonating from Gale's body. He couldn't believe that the man of his dreams sat shirtless upon the sofa in his own house. They said that dreams can come true.

'When I was in the Capitol, after the Games had finished, I became aware of a huge excitement amongst the people. All of the residents were getting ready for a huge yearly festival, known as Christmas, that occurs every winter. I asked Portia, my stylist, about it. She said that the people of the Capitol celebrate it traditionally because of the birth of a guy called Jesus. She didn't know much about this Jesus kid but it didn't seem too important. She explained to me about all of the different, extravagant traditions and decorations. They have Christmas songs, Christmas hats, Christmas food, Christmas presents, Christmas carols and Christmas decorations. They have a custom to give and receive presents on Christmas Day and another one saying that people must kiss under a plant called mistletoe. And the more I heard about it, the more I fell in love with it. I wanted to have my own little Christmas in District 12. She sent me all of this and here we are.'

All the way through his explanation, Peeta gestured to his own Christmas hat, decorations and mistletoe. He continued to get more and more excited as he spoke. His eyes were lit up with glee by the end.

'Wow.' Was all that Gale could say, 'That's amazing!'

'It would be…' Peeta continued deflated,'…if I had someone to share it with.' He looked down miserably.

What followed was an awkward silence as Peeta reflected on his loneliness and Gale remained half-naked basking in the warmth of the fire.

'What's your favourite thing about Christmas?' asked Gale in an attempt to lighten the mood of the situation.

'The traditions.' replied Peeta. 'They sound incredible!' he smiled. 'If only Christmas happened in 12.'

'If only…' reflected Gale momentarily. They remained silent for a few more moments until Gale's thoughts turned to his family waiting for his return.

'I really can't stay. I've got to go away.' Gale said. Peeta looked up at him. He had forgotten that this hunk of a man had been sitting semi-naked only inches away from him because of his excited explanation of Christmas.

'But it's cold outside.' whined Peeta. He threw a glance at the nearest window to see the snow falling heavier and the winds churning up the leaves of the nearest trees. 'The storm has gotten worse.'

'It's not going to get any better.' Said Gale. 'Blizzards like this can last for days.'

'You don't have to go.' Peeta moaned.

'I do. My mother will start to worry.' Gale said adamantly.

'But it's bad out there!' Peeta reiterated.

'I've got to go home.' Gale pointed out.

'You'll freeze out there! Your clothes haven't dried and you'll probably catch pneumonia or something like that.' Peeta said. Then a thought struck him. 'You can stay here for the night.'

Peeta smiled at the idea of this hot stud sleeping over.

'That's awfully kind of you Peeta.' Gale smiled at the idea of a night in the warm with food and company.

'It's nothing.' Peeta said bashfully.

That was the moment that Gale saw the real side of Peeta: generous, kind and caring.

'I'm going to have to find a way to repay you.' Gale said.

And then he remembered the mistletoe. Gale smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Peeta watched as Gale stood up from the sofa and walked over to the fireplace. The older boy had a smile stuck on his perfection of a face. He reached upwards with a hand and carefully removed the sprig of mistletoe that rested there. His other hand held his towel to stop it from falling and revealing his astounding buttocks.

Gale sat back down, immediately next to Peeta. He held the sprig between the both of them, suspended above their heads.

'Merry Christmas Peeta!' he said softly before leaning forward and placing his succulent lips on Peeta's sensually plump ones. Peeta's heart skipped a beat as the hunk kissed him.

But the kiss did not end there. Neither party pulled away, both of them savouring the moment that their lips were together. The blonde looked into the deep grey smouldering eyes of the brunette intensely. Meanwhile the taller boy glared deeply back into the glistening blue eyes of the smaller one, their lips still interlocked.

Gale was the first to pull away, but only to catch his breath. He looked lovingly at Peeta.

Peeta blushed, causing his cheeks to turn a vivid red. Gale smiled at Peeta's embarrassment.

The kiss was only interrupted momentarily before they both went in again for some more. This time with a little more passion and heat. Gale felt Peeta's tongue dive into his mouth enthusiastically. Their tongues danced playfully around each other's mouths. The moment was a magic one, full of festive passion.

The two boys clung to each other desperately, sharing each other's warmth. Peeta's hands explored every muscular crevice of Gale's back, moving gently down towards his shapely cheeks that were still covered by the towel.

Peeta leant back to remove his own t-shirt in order to match Gale in his state of undress. But Peeta didn't remove his Christmas hat. It remained perched on top of his head, making Peeta seem like a Christmas delight to Gale.

For the few moments that they were apart, Gale missed the contact between them.

But when Peeta started to kiss again, it wasn't on Gale's lips. He ran his tongue and lips tenderly over Gale's neck and proceeded to smother his athletic torso with amorous kisses. The blond worshiped Gale's immaculate body with an indescribable amount of ferocity. His tongue circled the brunette's perky nipples upon the mound of pure muscle on which they stood.

After enough attention had been spent in that particular area of Gale's flawless torso, Peeta lowered to his abs. Each one stood out prominently and tasted delectable to Peeta.

Gale moaned softly in pleasure. Peeta moved his hand up Gale's strong, muscular leg slowly from the knee until he reached the fabric of the towel. Something swelled under the material. Peeta felt the thick rock hard package clearly through the towel. It twitched under his touch.

Peeta looked up into Gale's eyes and his wish was successfully communicated telepathically as then the muscular boy stood up and dropped the towel to the ground.

His enormous cock sprung free, no longer restrained by the towel. It stood perfectly straight, at a right angle to the rest of his body.

Peeta's jaw dropped in awe. He had never thought it would be _that_ big. The cock throbbed as all of Gale's blood rushed to it, making the veins pulse.

Peeta licked his lips in anticipation.

Gale sat down upon the sofa again and Peeta went straight to work sucking Gale's beast.

All Gale could see was the red and white of Peeta's hat as the blond went down on him. But then he felt the moistness of Peeta's tongue gently licking his head. He groaned in satisfaction. Gale had always wanted someone to suck his dick, but he never thought that it would be the gorgeous twink that is Peeta.

Peeta put the purple head of Gale's rod into his mouth and sucked on it hard. To him, it tasted delicious. He couldn't stop himself from tasting more. Peeta thrust his head downward so that Gale's shaft penetrated deeper into his mouth. The younger boy struggled to fit his lips around the girth, but his desire made him manage and persevere.

He inched his mouth further down the length gradually until he could feel the tip poking against his tonsils. Peeta tried not to gag, but it was inevitable due to the size of Gale's meat. Nevertheless, the younger boy was determined to swallow it all.

Gale gasped as Peeta's hot mouth surrounded more and more of his cock. The sensations he felt almost drove him wild. Gale couldn't resist positioning his own hands on the back of Peeta's head, urging him on in his mission to get to the base.

The pushing of Gale's hands made Peeta's nose nestle in the thin smattering of brown pubic hairs that Gale had surrounding his penis. Peeta's eyes lit up with glee as he realised that all of Gale's length was inside of him. Gale's cock was stretching down Peeta's throat and they both loved the sensation.

Gale congratulated Peeta on his success, breathlessly, between his gasps of ecstasy.

Peeta bobbed his head up and down, sliding the brunette's shaft in and out of his mouth repeatedly. He flicked his tongue across the tip and was able to taste the sweet but salty precum that spilt from it. Peeta couldn't get enough of it.

Gale began to massage his own muscles erotically as he began to climax. A layer of sweat formed on his ripped torso as Peeta turned him on. The liquid glistened, making Gale look even more like a Greek god.

Gale moaned a little more fiercely this time. He couldn't take it anymore.

'Stop Peeta!' Gale said, almost shouting. Peeta stopped, removed the thick dick from his mouth and looked up at the muscled Adonis quizzically, almost disheartened.

'I want to save it for later, something a bit more special perhaps.' Gale winked and Peeta understood.

'I guess it's my turn now.' Peeta said. He loosened the buckle of his belt before letting his pants drop to the floor, leaving him in red and green briefs. Gale was surprised that even Peeta's underwear was Christmas-themed.

There was a prominent bulge in the front of Peeta's brief that Gale thought needed some attention right away. The muscular boy got onto his knees in front of it, before swiftly yanking the material away.

Peeta's pale cock bounced free from the cage of his briefs. Gale smiled. Peeta smiled.

This was going to be a Christmas that neither of them would ever forget.

***Next chapter coming soon. Please keep reviewing *******


	4. Chapter 4

Gale enjoyed giving head for the first time almost as much as Peeta enjoyed receiving it.

It was a completely new experience having Peeta's thin, yet surprisingly long sausage filling his mouth. Its' taste was indescribable to Gale but he knew that it tasted delightful, much better than expected. The muscular boy ran his tongue along Peeta's shaft driving the blond crazy. He could feel the pulsating meat driven to the back of his mouth repeatedly.

Peeta bucked his hips forcefully, burying his dick in Gale's welcoming mouth. The sight was an amazing one. Gale, and his strapping body, was on his knees in front of him, stuffing his beautiful face with Peeta's cock. It would be etched in Peeta's memory forever.

But then, to Peeta's disappointment, Gale withdrew Peeta's package from his mouth.

'Don't want you to finish too early, do I?' Gale said.

With that he stood up from his position on his knees, his naked body touching Peeta's. Gale's height made him tower over Peeta physically. But that did not stop him from engaging in another kiss.

Peeta had to tiptoe in order to reach the brunette's firm lips but it was worth it. For the blond, it felt like fireworks were going off in his head on receiving this third kiss. For Gale it felt the same. The two were very much connected, physically and spiritually.

The smaller boy's hands ran over the small of Gale's back until it reached his muscled bubble-butt. Peeta took an ass cheek in each hand and clenched down hard, squeezing each one tightly. Gale moaned in a mixture of pain and agony, responding by biting down on Peeta's bottom lip.

This sent shivers of pleasure down the spine of the blond, causing him to automatically thrust his hips into Gale's. Their two cocks rubbed together, creating immeasurable amounts of friction between them.

While the two's tongues remained entwined, Peeta pulled Gale closer. He could feel the taller boy's defined abs and chest digging into his own. He could smell the erotic odour of their two sweats combined. It smelt of pure manliness and this turned him on further. Their cocks were sandwiched together between their sizzling bodies until one of Gale's hands reached them.

Whilst snogging Peeta, Gale wrapped his fingers around both of their meats and jerked them off simultaneously. Peeta paused from massaging Gale's butt to appreciate the feeling of Gale's thick rod pressed against his own. He could feel the size of Gale's squishing his meat into the brunette's palm.

Peeta took the opportunity to bite down on Gale's juicy lip. A yelp of pleasure escaped the older boy's mouth. For both of them, this was the horniest and most erotic they had ever felt.

A bead of sweat dripped from Gale's forehead and ran down the side of his handsome face and sculpted jaw before dripping onto his powerful chest. It ran downwards, over each abs muscle individually until it reached the base of his dick. It acted slightly as a lubricant when Gale pulled on his own meat and Peeta's in unison.

The mistletoe lay discarded on the floor next to them, joined by Peeta's clothes and Gale's towel. The only item of clothing that remained worn was Peeta's red and white Christmas hat. The pom-pom rested on his shoulder as the two boys continued to make out.

The scent of sex mixed with the aroma of frankincense and cinnamon resonated in the stuffy room. Gale thought how perfect everything was. He was here, in a warm house with a fit boy making out in a Christmassy setting rather than at home, freezing in the Seam. He never wanted it to end.

Gale moaned innocently and Peeta could tell that he was close. Peeta didn't want it to end either. But it couldn't end like this. There was so much more that he wanted to do.

Peeta pulled away from the kiss and looked up into Gale's mesmerising eyes.

'Do you want to go further?' Peeta asked caringly.

'Of course.' Gale replied sweetly. Those spectacular eyes could have made Peeta melt.

'How far?' Peeta questioned.

'All the way.' Gale confirmed, smiling lovingly at the same time.

'Ok then.' Peeta beamed.


	5. Chapter 5

'Do you trust me Gale?' Peeta enquired, looking up into the shimmering grey eyes of the muscular, taller boy.

'Yes.' Gale answered briefly, nodding. It was true. Gale did trust him. More so now after their 'bonding' than before.

'Then bend over.' Peeta ordered. Gale smiled, guessing what this was leading to.

Gale did as he was asked. He knelt on the sofa and leant over, leaving his mighty butt in the air for Peeta. Gale felt a hand on each of his cheeks, holding his body still whilst spreading them before he felt Peeta's tongue dive into his crack.

Gale let out a loud yelp as Peeta's tongue slipped inside him. He felt it poke his hole and swirl around the entrance playfully. He couldn't imagine anything that could have felt more sublime. The wetness of Peeta's tongue felt amazing as it assaulted his virgin hole.

Peeta was on cloud nine. Earlier in the evening, if someone had told him that he would have tasted the hunky Gale's cock and ass, he would have never believed them. And yet, here he was.

Peeta had a plan. He was spreading his saliva around Gale's entrance to help lubricate it when the time came. Peeta was going to fuck Gale.

But for now, he enjoyed the magnificent taste of Gale's hairless butt. Peeta reached around to Gale's front and felt the giant meat that hung there. He stroked it softly as he continued to rim the muscled boy from the Seam.

After his tongue, Peeta used his fingers to open Gale up. The larger boy squirmed with pleasure as the blonde's fingers pushed inside him like his had done only an hour or so ago. The muscles in Gale's ass had a vice like grip on Peeta's fingers, cutting of the circulation to them.

'Peeta!' Gale screamed. 'I want you to fuck me. Just get on with it.'

Peeta was overjoyed. He had been invited to at last!

'Now!' Gale shouted, instilling a sense of urgency.

Peeta spat on Gale's now empty hole, before he positioned his cock next to Gale's entrance. He placed a hand on either side of Gale's toned waist. He pressed lightly on the hole with his dick, making Gale livid.

'Don't make me beg Peeta!' shouted Gale furiously.

Peeta applied slightly more pressure so that Gale could sense that Peeta's head was ready and primed.

'Merry Christmas Gale.' Said Peeta happily, with a smirk across his face.

'Merry Christmas Peet-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh' Gale could not finish saying his lover's name for that was the moment that Peeta had penetrated him. The hunk of a man let out a girlish scream in pain as the blonde's cock filled him.

Peeta squealed in ecstasy as the strong muscles of Gale's tight ass clamped down on his stiff cock which was buried inside his lover.

'Fuck me!' Peeta shouted. 'You're so tight!' But Gale could not reply.

He had been left speechless and breathless after the younger boy's insertion. Gale arched his back in agony, when suddenly; Peeta's shaft hit a spot that made him shriek out in bliss.

Gale had never felt anything more pleasurable than Peeta's long cock residing within him, but somehow the experience wasn't right just yet.

'I want to see you fuck me.' Gale half-said, half-shouted to Peeta.

Peeta obliged and extracted his sword from Gale's no-longer-virgin hole. But this did not go unnoticed- another shriek of pleasure arose from the muscled brunette.

Gale turned himself over and lay with his back on the sofa, peering into his lover's eyes. Peeta could once again admire the perfection of Gale's body – in particular his wonderful abs and incredible chest which looked even more stunning under the shiny layer of sweat that had collected.

Peeta could see the lust and desire in the older boy's eyes which encouraged him to pierce Gale again.

Gale watched as the slender Peeta spiked him with his cock for a second time. It was less painful this time, but still quite painful as the muscular stud felt every inch penetrate his hole. Peeta watched as Gale's face screwed up in pain. He did not want his lover to be hurt.

'Are you OK?' Asked Peeta worriedly.

'Fuck me Peeta!' Gale shouted in his deep, sexy voice. Gale would never become accustomed to Peeta's size within him. But damn! It felt awesome!

Peeta took that as Gale being ok and proceeded to drill away. The blonde grabbed onto Gale's muscled torso and shoved his whole length repeatedly into the brunette's butt. Gale screamed in ecstasy, making his buttocks clench on Peeta's shaft hard.

Peeta pulled out and then drove back in again quickly, causing Gale to scream out 'Fuck yeah!'.

The older boy loved every moment. Each new thrust felt unique and special – as if Peeta's cock was reaching a new, previously unexplored area of his insides.

The boy from the Seam watched as Peeta thrust his hips back and forth repeatedly, tearing his hole to shreds. He admired the blonde's slightly toned but hairless body and his angelic face which was contorted in euphoria. Gale saw the Christmas hat still on Peeta's head and chuckled. For it made Peeta look slightly foolish through Gale's eyes – but that was part of the attraction.

Peeta had found a steady rhythm now and drilled into Gale with increased amounts of gusto and effort. He looked down at the stunning man who he was in the process of fucking. This moment was beyond his wildest dreams: to have a stud like Gale take his own cock in his beautiful butt. Peeta rubbed his fingers across the muscles in Gale's chest – maintaining eye contact with the hunk.

He wrapped his own fingers around Gale's massive dick and began to pump away – in time with his own thrusting. Gale realised that with this twink filling him and jacking him off, he would cum in no time at all.

Gale wanted to last longer but it was simply not possible. Peeta's cock repeatedly hitting his pleasure spot sent shockwaves of hormones through his body. Gale could feel every vein and inch of Peeta inside of him and never wanted it to end.

Gale moaned as he began to reach his climax. These groans were the sexiest thing that Peeta had ever heard. Gale's moans loudened and intensified quickly.

Peeta could only watch as Gale came.

Streams of white semen erupted from Gale's thick cock, drenching his torso, face and the sofa behind. Gale cried out in ecstasy as he reached his orgasm. His powerful body squirmed and contorted around Peeta's length. The jets of cum did not stop soon.

Gale recognised it as the most he'd ever ejaculated. He was in sheer bliss. He felt momentarily like he was in heaven.

The white stuff lay on his ripped abs and chest. Some had splashed on to the side of his perfectly-sculpted face.

All the way through Gale's orgasm, Peeta had not stopped pounding his ass, for he was near too. The smaller boy used one of his fingers to scoop up some of the hunk's jizz and feed it to himself.

It tasted divine.

The blonde continued to drill into Gale. But Peeta was getting exhausted, his energy levels were dropping. He pushed into Gale's hole with less force. The brunette sensed this and used his own energy stores to push himself onto Peeta's rod – all for the pleasure of his lover.

Peeta was climaxing after a few more bucks, he withdrew his shaft from Gale's behind and spurted his load across the beauty's body. The two spurts of semen mixed on top of Gale's washboard abs.

Now it was Gale's turn to taste it. And he wasn't disappointed.

Peeta stayed motionless for a few moments, gasping for breath after his humungous orgasm. But his energy had all gone making him collapse on top of Gale.

The two men stayed like that, locked in each other's embrace for what seemed like hours, enjoying the warmth and comfort of the other's body.

'I guess it really was a white Christmas after all.' Gale said cheerfully.

Peeta laughed, content with the world.

***Please review this story if you enjoyed it – I would really like the feedback. But unfortunately that's the end of Gale and Peeta's festive adventure. Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night***


End file.
